


Homecoming

by AllyCat87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyCat87/pseuds/AllyCat87
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are high school teachers at the same school in Lawrence, Kansas. They have been best friends ever since Dean’s first day 5 years ago. Lately though, Castiel’s feelings have been a little more than friendly towards Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome to my first Destiel fic. This was a story idea I had a while back and I thought it would be fun to do with Dean and Cas.  
> Enjoy!

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are high school teachers at the same school in Lawrence, Kansas. They have been best friends ever since Dean’s first day 5 years ago. Lately though, Castiel’s feelings have been a little more than friendly towards Dean.

It was Homecoming week at Lawrence High, and it was always a big deal. It was the highlight of the school year. During the week all the classes decorated their own hallways and came up with themes to dress up as for each day. Dean loved dressing up and always came up with great outfits to fit the theme perfectly. Cas, on the other hand always had a hard time picking out good outfits. He felt like he wasn’t highly creative, and since he wasn’t very up to date with pop culture, he hardly understood the themes half the time. Still, he loved to see all the creativity that went into everyone else’s outfits. Especially Dean’s. 

**Monday- Favorite Color Day**

The week started off easy enough. Cas dedicated his outfit to his favorite color-emerald green. He wore a green button down and a matching green and white tie. He was a little nervous hoping it wasn’t too obvious that he loved green so much because it matched Dean’s eyes. When he caught up with Dean during lunch, he noticed his best friend was clad head to toe in an ocean blue outfit. There was a small moment where he wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had influenced Deans outfit too.

**Tuesday-Movie Character Day**

This was the kind of day Castiel dreaded. He had a limited knowledge of movies, so this theme stumped him every time. Luckily though, Dean had been introducing him to more films lately. They had a standing movie night every Friday after work. He thought back to some of the recent ones they’d seen, and he remembered noticing how one character always stuck out to Dean. So, he showed up in black jeans tucked into boots, a white Henley unbuttoned at the chest and a black vest. He even managed to find a belt holster at the last minute online. Castiel saw Dean in the hallway during his planning period and felt a bit of pride bloom in his chest when Dean couldn’t stop complimenting his Han Solo costume. Castiel could have even sworn he caught dean checking him out, slacked jaw and all, for a second as he walked away.

**Wednesday- Western Wednesday**

This time it was Castiel’s turn to have his breath taken away. He had discovered over the years that Dean liked cowboys. No, scratch that- Dean was _obsessed_ with cowboys. Naturally, this was his day to shine. Castiel saw him first thing in the morning. He looked like he had just walked off a movie set. From his hat down to his chaps, and the spurs on his boots. Dean could rival any real cowboy. He even brought a rope and mimed lassoing Castiel in. Castiel hoped that Dean didn’t notice how his face matched the red bandana he had chosen for his outfit as he brought him in closer with the rope. The rest of that day was not a productive one for Castiel. He just kept picturing Dean riding in on a horse and rescuing him. OK, maybe he pictured him riding _something other_ than just the horse.

**Thursday- Pajama Day**

This was another easy day, or so Castiel thought. He had chosen to wear a simple pair of green plaid night pants and a comfy gray top. He laughed a bit when he saw Dean that day. He was wearing a similar top to his but then had on a blue pair of pants with little hot dogs on them.

“I have to say Dean, as long as I’ve known you, I never would have thought you owned a pair of hot dog pants. They do look great though.” He said with a fond smile and a small chuckle.

“Ah, nah, I’m definitely the type that’s into hot dogs. Maybe you have to get to know me better Cas.” He said with a wink

“Is that so?” Castiel couldn’t contain his blush this time. He kept his eyes focused on the floor though trying not to look at Dean. Dean caught his chin in his hand and tilted his face up as he spoke.

“Oh yea. I’ll admit though, these aren’t what I normally wear to bed,” he was leaning in closer to Castiel and dropped his voice as he whispered into his ear “why don’t you come over tonight Cas. I’ll show you what I really wear. Or don’t wear actually.” He was smirking as he leaned back and looked Castiel in the eye and winked again.

Castiel had to try hard not to choke on his words. He had suddenly lost his voice so all he could do was just look back wide-eyed at Dean and nod his head furiously. Dean chuckled a bit and told him to be at his apartment by 6pm. He then kissed Castiel on the cheek and left to his classroom. Castiel couldn’t believe it. He counted down the hours as they crept by painfully slow for the rest of the day.

Later that night at Dean’s apartment they ordered pizza, tried to watch a movie and as promised, Dean showed Castiel exactly what he slept in. Except he slept in his birthday suit and there was definitely not a lot of sleeping going on. There was some talking too about their new step in the relationship, but mainly there was _a lot_ of not-sleeping through the night.

**Friday- Famous Couples Day**

Dean and Castiel went dressed as their favorite tv couple but hardly needed costumes. They ended up becoming a bit of a famous couple themselves that day. Everybody was happy for them. A few of the other teachers even had a betting pool going as to when they would finally get together. They were a little embarrassed that it took them so long to figure out what everyone else knew but they were happy to be in on the secret at the end.

Dean helped Cas with all his homecoming week outfits every year after that. Except for that one time a few years later when they got married that week.


End file.
